The present invention relates to a cable securing device. The present invention further provides a rod having a fastener disposed on each end thereof for attaching new cable to a first fastener and old cable to a second fastener. In operation, the new cable is threaded into a wall and the old cable is removed from the wall via a single action by the user.
Many professionals, such as electricians and cable technicians, must install and remove cable and wires through walls on a regular basis. The professional must first remove the old cable in order to create an empty space in the wall to receive the new cable. Cable and wires are flexible and do not maintain a rigid structure when being passed through a wall or attempting to find an exit point for removal from the wall, which is frustrating for the professional.
Furthermore, cable installation often requires the professional to find the old cable and remove it from one side of a building, such as the exterior. Currently, professionals may tie the end of the cables into loops with the hope of grabbing the loop of the cable with a pole or other fishing like device. However, the cable may now not fit through small passages within the wall or may be otherwise caught onto other objects within the wall space, such as beams, other cables, fasteners, and the like.
After removing the existing cable, the professional then must walk to the other side of the wall, sometime moving from the interior to the exterior of a building, in order to install the new cable. The continuous need to exit a building, travel to the cable removal location, and reenter the building to complete cable installation is cumbersome and time consuming. For a professional that performs cable or wire installation multiple of times per day, this time can be better spent servicing more clients or servicing other needs of the client.
As a solution, some professionals use a rigid tool to secure to new cable to pull the cable into the wall. However, this type of tool does not allow for a professional to simultaneously remove the old cable with a single action.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements and methods from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement for cable securing device. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.